


Staying On Land Was A Life Sentence

by wlw0with0reader



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is a mermaid.





	Staying On Land Was A Life Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> *Gif not mine

She was unlike any other creature you had seen before. She walked as though she understood that death could come for her at any moment. And her family seemed to be the same way, but she stood out. She intrigued you, to say the least. 

Unbeknownst to you, you had the same effect on Wednesday. You were a myth turned to reality. She had studied your kind along with other mythical creatures in hopes of seeing any some day. And here you were. She knew she needed to begin practicing holding her breath for longer periods of time immediately before she could hope to go after you.

________

You were swimming past your treasure cove when you sensed you were being watched. You turned around and smiled seeing her so close to you.

 

You decided to lead her elsewhere in case she couldn’t hold her breath for far too long. She followed you and she squeezed your hand before she made her way back to the surface. After a few minutes, she returned. You smiled when she swam around you as if she was studying every single little piece of you. And you were studying her as well. 

_________

The two of you only ever spoke with your eyes. Yet, it was the most profound conversations you had ever been a part of. No one else could match her. And you absolutely loved the way she spoke to you. You now understood why a few of your kind were willing to give up their tails to be with someone above the surface. But you just couldn’t see yourself ever giving up your tail, even for the one you loved for quite some time. 

So Wednesday made a choice that would guarantee you both your world and her a part of yours, permanently. She had discussed it with her family, and while they would miss her greatly, they knew that the kind of pain she would experience without you in her life, would be far too devastating for her to handle. They couldn’t bear the thought of losing her in such a way. Her parents knew all too well that not being with the one you loved was worst than any life sentence given. And it was agreed that at least once a year, she would come to see them. 

She came to you that night when the moon was full. She bore her entire self to you as she stripped off her clothing. You had never known a more glorious sight. She swam to you and kissed you. Kissed you as though she was saying hello for the first time. Kissed you as though it was time for a new adventure. Together. 

_________

And she sank beneath the waves to join you. Because Wednesday finally understood what Jacques Cousteau meant when he said, “ _The sea, once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever_.” And once Wednesday took your hand as you led her far deeper than she had ever gone, you both smiled and knew that she wouldn’t ever return to the surface. She would remain with you down here. Forever. 


End file.
